Rotten Hearts
by Soldier Of The Mist
Summary: When five villain kids (Mal, Evie, Quinn, Jay, and Carlos) were forced to attend Auradon Prep due to the Prince's proclamation, the AKs didn't think it could get any worse. If only they knew about the VKs' plan to steal Fairy Godmother's wand.
1. They Can Change

**Summary:** When five villain kids (Mal, Evie, Quinn, Jay, and Carlos) were forced to attend Auradon Prep due to the Prince's proclamation, the AKs didn't think it could get any worse. If only they knew about the VKs' plan to steal the Fairy Godmother's wand.

 **Pairing(s):** OC/Ben/Mal

 **Changes to Character(s):** N/A

 **Spoilers To:** Disney Descendants

 **Type of Story:** Chapter-Filled

 **Movie Belongs To:** Disney Channel and Kenny Ortega

 **Quote _:_** _"Your parents made their choice . . . . Now, you make yours."_ ~ Ben/Prince

 **A/N:** Hey, Fanficters! I had revised this chapter, and I am planning to do the same with the others as soon as possible. I'm sorry for not updating this story! Thank you for reading! I present to you . . . _Chapter 1: They Can Change._

* * *

 _Once Upon A Time, long, long ago . . ._

 _Well, more like twenty years ago._

 _Belle married her Beast in front of six thousand of their closest, personal friends._

 _Ah, big cake._

 _Yeah. So, instead of a honeymoon, Beast united all of the kingdoms and got himself elected as King of the United States of Auradon. He round up all the villains and the sidekicks―basically, all the interesting people―and he booted them off to the Isle of the Lost with a magical barrier to keep them there._

 _This is my hood._

 _No magic._

 _No WiFi._

 _No way out . . .or so I thought._

 _Hang on, you're about to meet us, but first this happened . . ._

 **~•~**

If there was anything Ben hated the most, it would be the the fitting.

He couldn't stand being called out every time he moved even the slightest inch or the constant boredom that never seems to leave the room during this time.

Ever since the royal designer decided to never talk to the prince (except for the occasional reproach), all Ben could do was stare out the window.

This was also another bad idea, for all he could see was the abandoned island that was blanketed by a strange, orange light.

"Sleeve," the man next to him said, extending his measuring tape," head."

After positions his head, an idea began to form. A crazy idea at that. One that will change _everything_.

Now, the only thing left to do was get his parents to agree.

"How is it possible that you're going to be crowned king next month?" a voice said, startling him. "You're just a baby!"

Ben looked up to see the King and Queen of Auradon walking towards him with a smile on their faces. _That smile won't last long,_ he grimaced.

"He's turning sixteen, dear," Belle told her husband before moving Ben's discarded clothes onto the chest at the edge of her bed.

"Hey, pops _―_ "

"Sixteen? That's far too young to be crowned king," Adam mused, jokingly. "I didn't make a good decision until I was, at least, forty-two."

Belle scoffed as she messed around with a piece of clothing. "Uh, you decided to marry me at twenty-eight."

"Ah, it was either you or a teapot," Beast joked, winking at his son. Ben couldn't help but chuckled at the banter between his parents.

Belle looked away in frustration.

"Kidding," the King told her, but he couldn't help raising his eyes as if to say _sheesh_ at his wife's attitude.

"Dad," Ben stepped down from the platform. This earned him yet another scolding from the irritated designer. "I've chosen my first official proclamation."

His parents gave each other and excited look before Ben declared," I decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon."

At this, Belle gasped and dropped the shorts while Adams face turned into shock.

"Every time I look out at the island, I feel like they've been abandoned," Ben explained.

"The children of our sworn enemies," Beast said, trying to wrap his head around the idea," living among us?"

"We start off with a few at first," Ben told him as he quickly thought of possible transfers," only the ones that need our help the most. I've already chosen them."

The Queen's interest was peaked, but the feeling was quite the opposite to her husband's.

"Have you?" his dad asked, walking towards him in a threatening manner. Seeing the anger in his eyes, the Prince's smile fell. Belle quickly grabbed his arm and said," I gave you a second chance."

At hearing this, Adam felt a mixture of shock and wonder course through him.

"Who are their parents?" Belle asked Ben, seeing her husband's dumbfounded demeanor.

"Cruella de Vil . . . Jafar . . . the Evil Queen," he said―seeing their horrified expressions with each name―before finishing in hesitation," Maleficent and the Queen of Hearts."

"Maleficent? The Queen of Hearts?" Beast outraged. "They are the worst villains in the land!"

"Dad, just hear me out here," Ben said, stepping back.

"I won't hear of it! They are guilty of unspeakable crimes!"

The royal designer jumped up from his sitting position on the platform with an _"Oh oh!"_ and bowed at the royal family before running out the door.

"Dad, their children are innocent! Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life?"

Everyone was silent as they waited for a response.

"Dad?"

"I suppose their children are innocent."

The King turned around as soon as those words left his lips. Belle gave her son a squeeze on the shoulder and congratulated him before leaving the room.

Ben felt a rush a relief surge through him. As quickly as the first, he felt his nerve stand on edge as he moved towards the window.

He twisted his ring that heald the crest of the King in his Beast form. His father had given it to him to show Ben had all his confidence.

 _I won't fail, Dad._

 _They can change._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please R &R!**

 **\- Soldier Of The Mist**


	2. Welcome to the Isle of the Lost

**Summary:** Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos, and Quinn get sent to Auradon by the new proclamation made by Prince Ben. What Auradon doesn't know is that they have more things in mind than learning. Like, I don't know, stealing a magical wand.

 **Pairing(s):** OC/Ben/Mal

 **Changes to Character(s):** N/A

 **Spoilers To:** Disney Descendants

 **Type of Story:** Chapter-Filled

 **Movie Belongs To:** Disney Channel and Kenny Ortega

 **Quote _:_** _"Your parents made their choice . . . . Now, you make yours."_ ~ Ben/Prince

 **A/N:** Hey, Fanficters! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! Keep it going! I present to you _Chapter 2: Welcome to the Isle of the Lost._

* * *

A girl with short purple hair could be seen standing on a pile of crates while vandalizing a wall with green spray paint.

When she finished, a black, shadowy figure with horns with the words _**Long Live Evil**_ were imprinted into the metal.

She turned and began to sing:

 _They say I'm trouble,_

 _They say I'm bad,_

 _They say I'm evil,_

 _And that makes me glad._

A mile away, a boy with long, dark hair was climbing down a ladder passing a painting of a red genie. He jumped down the last few rungs.

 _A dirty, no-good down to the bone,_

 _Your worst nightmare,_

 _Can't take me home._

A blue haired girl climbed on top of a table kicking away everything in her path― plates full of rotten food and cups filled to the brim.

She was followed by a girl with a red-black dress who gave a cruel pity smile at the commoners. As they passed, the people shouted angrily after her.

 _Uh, so we got some mischief in our blood,_

 _Can't blame me?_

 _I never got no love._

In a poor part of the Isle, a white haired boy climbed out of a window and took the rag from a mechanic receiving a shout of protest.

 _They think I'm callous,_

 _A low-life hood,_

A small girl was throwing an apple nearby when he snatched it from the and took a huge bite before it to her.

 _I feel so useless,_

 _Misunderstood!_

The three girls joined together on an abandoned street with an evil smile and a glint in their eyes as they continued their way to the bazaar.

 _Mirror, Mirror on the wall,_

 _Who's the fairest one of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world._

The girl's and the boys met up at a metal gate which they pushed opened and wrecked havoc around the laundry of the Isle.

 _I'm rotten to the core, core,_

 _Rotten to the core,_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core,_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door,_

 _I'm rotten to the core, I'm rotten to the_ ―

 _I'm rotten to the core._

They entered a sewer tunnel where they beat the pipes in a reckless mannervously until they finally reached the bazaar. Mal came out first and walked past the fortune teller's.

 _Call me a schemer,_

 _Call me a freak_

She took out her purple spray paint and painted an _**M**_ on a dirty cloth which she pushed aside to reveal a fully clothed man taking a bath.

 _How can you say that?_

 _I'm just . . . unique!_

Jay slid down from the ramps and landed in the small café. He stood next to a table with couple sitting down. He grabbed the tin teapot and pretended to be serving them.

 _What, me a traitor?_

 _Ain't got your back?_

 _Are we not friends?_

 _What's up with that?_

The couple happily put out their cups expectantly before Jay. What they didn't expect was the following words in which Jay ran off with the teapot.

Evie and Quinn quickly entered a fabric store and pushed past the glorious cloths― which are rare to find.

 _So I'm a misfit,_

 _So I'm a flirt,_

Evie yanked the fabric from around a man's neck forcing him to twirl into Quinn's arms. Quinn gave him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the shop with Evie.

 _I broke your heart?_

 _I made ya hurt?_

The man stared longingly at the girls. Not too far away, Carlos was causing havoc throughout the marketplace. He jumped on a table pushing aside the goods in his path.

 _The past is past,_

 _Forgive, forget,_

 _The truth is_

 _You ain't seen nothing yet!_

He grabbed a basket and threw at the marketer's head. He jumped into a cart filled with hay as he left her yelling," Come back with my apples!"

The group of villains all met up at the kitchens where they started to jump around or hang on several objects.

 _Mirror, Mirror on the wall,_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world,_

 _Wicked world!_

With wicked gleams in their eyes, they ran to the square to met up with their fellow cruel yet confused villains.

 _I'm rotten to the core, core,_

 _Rotten to the core,_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core,_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next― like the kid next door_

 _I'm rotten to the,_

 _I'm rotten to the,_

 _I'm rotten to the core!_

 **~•~**

As the last words were sung, a mother and her child passed by the crowd. Mal quickly grabbed the child's lollipop and gave us out an evil laugh.

The crowd began to laugh along with her when to figures approached them.

The crowd shouted in fear and left the five villain kids to the guards' mercy. Mal face dropped before turning to the guards.

"Hi, mom," Mal said.

A pair of arms separated the guards to reveal a woman with sharp features― not as sharp as the protruding horns on her head were.

I shivered a little at the sight of her.

Her mother's voice entered her mind. _No daughter of the Queen of Hearts shall show any fear in the face of anyone below or above her._

"Stealing candy, Mal?" Maleficent mused. "I'm so disappointed."

"It was from a baby," Mal explained, giving her mother the candy.

Maleficent gave her a evil gasp of approval. "That's my nasty little girl!"

Maleficent took the lollipop and spat on it. After she rubbed it under her armpits, she passed it to the guard beside her answer said," Give it back to the dreadful creature."

"I thought she was the dreadful one of the land and not a baby," I whispered to Evie.

The daughter of the Evil Queen giggled.

Maleficent glared at me. "I'm not dreadful. I'm _evil!_ Though, I will be merciful if you shut that little trap you call a mouth."

I gave out a small huff.

"Mom," Mal complained.

The Dark Fairy turned to her daughter. "It's the deets, Mal, that make the difference between mean and truly evil."

She gave a small greeting to the child's mother.

"When I was your age," she continued," I was cursing entire kingdoms."

She chuckled at the sight of her daughter's mocking imitation.

 _She really needs to say a new phrase,_ I mused. _I heard she said that for the past twenty years!_

"You . . . Walk with me," Maleficent said, grabbing her daughter. "See, I'm just trying to teach you what really counts, how to be me."

"I know that. And I'll do better," Mal said, sadly.

The rest of us villain kids stared at Mal and gave each over a glance that said _,' she always tries to do better.'_

Maleficent shrieked.

"Oh! There's news," she shouted. "I buried the lead."

 _This can't be good,_ I thought. _Nothing is when it comes to her._

The Dark Fairy cackled. "You five have been chosen to go to a different school . . . In Auardon."

I turned around immediately to run, but one of Maleficent's guards held me back. I could hear the others struggling too.

"Let me go!" I hissed. "This dress is more valuable than everything you got."

The guard dropped me but made me face the horn-headed woman.

I scowled at both at the guard and the fairy.

"What?" Mal said in disbelief. "I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!"

"And perfect princes. Ugh!" Evie added at Mal's disgusted look.

Jay stepped up. "Yeah, and I don't do 'uniforms'. Unless, it's leather. You feel me?"

He raised his hand from Carlos to agree with him, but Carlos had a different thought.

"I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon," he said nervously. "Mom said their rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave."

Jay stood behind him and shouted _Woof_ causing Carlos to jump in the air. I grabbed Carlos and pushed him back in revulsion.

"Off with their head them dogs! What about the bossy teachers?," I retorted. "Do this and do that!"

Mal glared at me to shut up.

"Yeah, Mom, we're not going!" Mal proclaimed.

"Oh," Maleficent said, a pitiful look on her face. "You're thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about world domination."

Maleficent licked her lips at the thought before turning to her guards. "Knuckleheads!"

She began to walk away before calling out, _" M-a-l."_

Mal had a look of exasperation before signing us to follow her to our lair.

Our home.

Welcome to the Isle of the Lost.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Please R &R.**

 **\- Soldier Of The Mist**


	3. Revenge

**Summary:** Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos, and Quinn get sent to Auradon by the new proclamation made by Prince Ben. What Auradon doesn't know is that they have more things in mind than learning. Like, I don't know, stealing a magical wand.

 **Pairing(s):** OC/Ben/Mal

 **Changes to Character(s):** N/A

 **Spoilers To:** Disney Descendants

 **Type of Story:** Chapter-Filled

 **Movie Belongs To:** Disney Channel and Kenny Ortega

 **Quote _:_** _"Your parents made their choice . . . . Now, you make yours."_ ~ Ben/Prince

 **A/N:** Hey Fanficters! After so long, I can get back to this story once again! Sorry for the slight delay and if this chapter is terrible. I present to you . . . _Chapter 3: Mission - Revenge._

* * *

 **~•~** _Quinn of Hearts **~•~**_

* * *

Home rotten home.

We were inside the miniature version of a castle with an expectant Maleficent sitting on her purple 'throne' as she explained her plan.

I was only half listening and half gawking at the usual look of the room.

 _I really hate this place,_ I thought. _All we have is old, gross, and stolen possessions._

Of course the other villains in the room paid no mind at all to the mess.

"You will go. You will find the Fairy Godmother and you will brig back her magic wand." Maleficent explained the plan while filing her nails. "Easy peasy."

"What's in it for us?" Mal asked.

"Matching thrones. Hers-and-hers crowns," Her mother said in a _duh_ tone.

"I think she means us," Carlos stuttered.

"I wouldn't mind a few new dresses or a dozen statues of me throughout Auradon," I suggested casually.

She ignored me and gestured at Mal to come closer. "It's all about you and me, baby! Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, who doesn't―"

"Well, then get me the wand, and you and I can see all that and so much more," Maleficent reasoned. "And with that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will!"

"Our will," the Evil Queen corrected.

Jafar, Cruella de Vil, and the Queen of Hearts each gave Maleficent a suspicious look and agreed with the Evil Queen.

"Our will, our will," Maleficent said.

She snapped her fingers at Mal. "And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your life, missy."

"What . . . Mom!"

At the protest, Maleficent and Mal leaned forwords with glowing green eyes staring at each other in defiance. This was the test of will they had against each other.

Mal never wins.

I stood next to my mother. "They're doing it again, Mum."

"Don't slouch, Quinn. A future Queen must have a good posture," the Queen of Hearts scolded.

She turned to the terrible two. "You know how it is with the dragons, always wanting power over one an other."

Finally, Mal caved in. "Ugh, fine. Whatever."

"I win," the Dark Fairy said satisfied.

""Always the child," Mother muttered. "She always brags about the simplest of things."

I started to giggled, but I quickly stopped at my mother's disapproving look.

 _I forgot. A future princess must not giggle, for it shows weakness,_ I thought angrily. _You must remember your lessons._

"Evie," the Evil Queen called, snapping me out of my thoughts. "My little Evil-ette in training."

Immediately, Evie hurried to sit in front of her mother.

"You just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing," she continued to tell her.

"―And lots and lots of mirors," they said in unison.

Evie began to laugh when her mother scolded her due to the "cause of possible wrinkles". Cruella seems to disagree with the situation.

"Well, they're not taking my Carlos because I'd miss him too much," Cruella said.

Carlos turned to his mother with joy. "Really, Mom?"

"Yes! Who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur, and scrape the bunions off my feet?" she exclaimed.

Carlos frowned. "Yeah, maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing."

"Carlos, they have dogs in Auradon," she told him.

At that, Carlos turned and declined the mission to go. Maleficent frustration increased along with my Mother's.

"Well, Jay isn't going either," Jafar stepped up. "I need him to stock the shelves in my store."

Jafar turned to his son and waited for the stolen treasures Jay cleverly hid on his person. With every item, Jafar gave an interested sound until a lamp came forth.

Jafar grabbed and rubbed it in hope for a genie.

"Dad, I already tried," Jay said defeated.

Jafar threw the lamp in disgust when the Evil Queen said," Evie"s not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow. Hmm?"

Maleficent turned to us. "What about you any complaints or disagreements?"

"Quinn is definitely going," Mother said. "This will test her skills in cleverness and manipulation that I taught her throughout these years."

I smiled cruelly.

Maleficent nodded at her rival in power before turning to the rest. "What is wrong with you all? People us to cower at the mention of our names!"

Everyone cowered at the sound of Maleficent's disappointment.

"For twenty years, I have searched for a way off this island. For twenty years, they have robbed us from our revenge!"

One by one, she pointed at the villains in the room.

Evil Queen. "Revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men!"

"Ow," E.Q. said.

Jafar. "Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated Genie!"

"I will―" Jafar started before Jay interrupted.

Cruella de Vil. "Revenge on every sneaky Dalmatian that escaped your clutches."

"Oh, but they didn't get baby. They didn't get the . . . They didn't get the baby!" Cruel cackled.

Maleficent turned to us and reminded us of the worst thing possible. "Revenge on Alice and her blabbing mouth that stopped you from taking Auradon."

My mother tensed next to me.

Before Alice entered the rabbit hole, the Queen of Hearts had befriended King Beast to get closer to the crown and their precious land. She had her card army ready for battle and a small vial of poison in hand.

The day before the supposed murder, Alice woke and warned all of Auradon of the Queen's attempt of chopping off her head. King Beast was at a feast with said Queen of Hearts when the news reached him at the moment he found the vial in her hand during her arrest.

My mother was then taken to the Isle of the Lost as punishment. She was so close to taking over the land.

So close.

"And I, Maleficent," she said, turning around to take Evil Queen's mirror," the evilest of them all. I will finally have my revenge on Sleeping Beauty and her relentless little prince."

Maleficent stared at the mirror. "Villains!"

"Yes," they answered, one by one.

" Our day has come," she said, wickedly. She turned to the Evil Queen. "EQ, give her the magic mirror."

"Yeah," the Evil Queen said, handing the mirror to Evie.

"This is your magic mirror," Evie said unimpressed.

"Yeah, well, it ain't what it use to be, but then again, neither are we," the Evil Queen laughed. "It will help you find things."

"Like a prince?" Evie asked excitedly.

"Like my waistline."

"Like the magic wand! Hello!" Maleficent said frustrated. "My spell book. My book. I need my . . . . That book."

Evil Queen gestured at the refrigerator.

"Oh. Ah! The safe. The safe," Maleficent shouted. "Queen, help me! I never can figure this thing out!"

As the Evil Queen helped her, I looked at my mother with a raised eyebrow.

"She's older than anyone here," Mother explained. "I am too, but I actually decided to learn a thing or two unlike her."

Once the door was open, Maleficent called her daughter to her.

"Ah. Ooh. Ooh," Maleficent squeaked at the cold touch of her book. "There she is. It doesn't work here, but it will in Auradon."

She looked at the Evil Queen. "Remember, when we were spreading evil and ruining lives?"

"Like it was yesterday," the Evil Queen answered happily.

"I too have something for you, Quinn," Mother told me. She took out a pack of cards out of her dress pocket and handed it to me.

"Their playing cards," I said "What use can they be?"

"They were my army," she told me. "They'll continue to be this size, but they will do as their told. Unless, it's too big of a job for them."

"Like what?"

"Poisoning someone."

"Ahh," I said. "So, pretty much . . . Their useless."

Maleficent snapped her fingers to get our attention. "And now, you will be making your own memories," she told us. "By doing exactly as I tell you."

At that moment, the door to the fridge was shut and a horn sounded from down below. Time to get a move on.

After a quick mantra said to our parents― "Do what you must and do what you want."― we headed down to the awaiting limo.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Please R &R.**

 **\- Soldier Of The Mist**


End file.
